Join Me In Darth
by JustMorph
Summary: Oneshot parody of " a goth goes to Hogwarts" stories.


Hi y'all. My name is Morgana Freya Gothika Selene Starlight. My hair is black with white, pink, red, green, blue and purple streaks on it and orange tips on the ends and reaches my hips. I kreep it up in two low foxy tails, one falling over each of my beasts. My eyes have the colors of the rainbow and shrine with reflectations of the stars wars during the nighs. Pepples say I am so pretty and beautifull and awesome and how much they are jealous of me and how much they love me and want me to mary them.

I am a vampore with pale white face and blood red lips and long laches and I often drink Redbat instead of the lame preps and their Pepsi. I am also a witch in the scool of might and magick, Hogworts. This is my last year in this bloody scool, witch is filled with preps, jocks and posers with no life.

Today I was wearing a black gothic dress made of lace, lether, velvet, satin, satan, tulle and silk and had blak gothic laxy roses and taffeta spiders and pintagrams on it. I was also wearing black PVC boots with many buckles and 666s and sliver spikes with died blood on them.

My fishnets were all in the landry, so I burrowed sum from a fisherman in the lake. They had sum squids on them but squids and tenticles are gothic so it was okay. My face had no foundation, because my skim was pale as the snow white snow and melted in the sun, and I had on black mascara, black eyeliner, black eye pencil, black smocking eye shadow and blood reddish black lipstick.

I was walking in the lake towards the magical hair of magical criters class when all of a saddeningly a voice dalled ma name.

"Hey Morgana!" It was Garry, who was now known as (twisted) Nail.

"Hey Nile!1" I said.

"Wanna go to Hagrind's class with me?" he asled.

"Sure." I answorded.

Then we walked together to Hafgrind's class and were intoductioned to a… hippogroff (coz I'm a goth ok)!!11!

I was first to couch it and the hippofrog let me ride him and we flew aroung HogWorts. When we came back the preps had been borted to deth and left and the Goths like Nail, Draco, who was now known as Dragon, Ron who was known as Groan and Nevil who had changed his name to Devil were starring at me in awesomesauceness.

Nail was wearing a black leather outfit like those in the Matrix and PVC boots with many buckles and spokes and crosses on them and was looking hawt like Ville Volo, the singer from HIM ( if you don't know who they are, fuck off you prep) and had black mascara, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black lipstick and white foundation on his face.

Dragon was wearing a black velvet outfit with sliver vines and looked like a dark elf and very hawt and had died white hair, pale white foundation, moss green eye shadow and white lipstick on.

Groan and Devil were wearing black lace and satan outfits and had their hair died blood red with black tips on the ends, and had white foundation, red lipstick and red eye shadow that looked like tears of blood on their feces. Groan was wearing conversation shoes and Devil was wearing black gothic flip flops with 666s and spider webs in them.

Moaning Vine, who used to be called Hermione, was also looking at me with jealously because she was a pozer and only whore black to get sum from Groan. She was wearing a black slut mini skirt witch was ripped between her legs and showed her black leather thong under her blood red fishnets and had safety pins ans buckles and pikes and painted bats on it. She was wearing white foundation with black eyeliner, black mascara, black eye shadow, black eye pencil, black eye pen, black eye quill, and blood red lipstick ( the pozer was coping me!!!111).

Black Rose (hey Alex that's you!!111) smoled at me and flew me a kiss. She was wearing a black gothic pant with many buckles and spokes and safety pins and handcoughs on it and blood red ribbons made of human blood ( she had used magic to pin them in the fabrick).

"Hi y'all!" She yalled coz she was late for the calss.

The hippoforge kissed me sexily and flied away. Then me and my goth friends who were all now in Slytherin because Slytherin rox and is the place for Goths and Gryffindor's posters can go and drown for all we care, went to lynch.

Snake was looking at me moaningly whale I was eating raw lamb chops and drinking human blood and Redbat and Dragon flipped him the finger.

"So, Morgana, I wanna tell you something" said Nail after the lynch. We had tossed some human blood to the preps at Gryffindor and they had ran away screming and Dumblefork wanted to see us in his orifice.

"What" I asked gothically.

"I love you." Nail said passively.

"I love you too!11!" said Dragon lacily.

"Back off bitches, she's mine!1" said Devil.

Then Groan, Nail and Dragon wicked him in the head with their wards and Moaning Vine pushed Groan in a cornea and started doing you-know-what with him.

Devil cideoed them and Black Rose who was turned on watched them and the rest of us went to Dumblekork's office.

Snale was there, and Dambo and McGiggle.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU MOTHERFUCKING GOTHS!" McGiggles said longingly.

Snack stood in a cornea and Dambo was playing with Fox, his phonyx.

Phonyx mooned and Sniffles asshigned us demention.

Then we secressively took some pot from his cloke and went in the lake to smoke it.

Moaning Vine and Groan had left us to have more hex in Groan's coffin with Black Rose who was a slut anyway ( I want my math book back you biatch!!11) , which was black with dark green velvet in it, so me, Nail, Dragon and Devil drank all the pot in the lake and went back to our confines. Mine was black, made of ebony, and had blood red velvet on the inside, died with real blood red blood.

Suddenly someone touched my soldier! I turned around. It was… the Derth Lord!!11!!111

"What do you want??!!11" I screeched passively.

"You. I love you." Said the Dark Cord.

"No wai!" I mormoned.

"THIS is why I want to kill Nail and Dragon, not worlf dominatrixation." Said the Dark Lard.

I gasped. The Fork Lord in love with me? Was it impossible?

Then… the door opened!!112! It was… Nail and Dragon to my resqueue!

They took out their big black gothic swords (coz swords are gothic, ok?) and their big black shiningly guns and chipped off pieces of the Dark Lotr and blasted him away with sliver pellets.

Then they came to me and we all frenched depressively. Then we slut our rists and cried tears of blood and had you-know-what in my confin.

Then we went to Dimples's office.

"We lilled the Derk Lord!!!111" we screamed monnagly.

"ZOMG WUT?!" said Dumplings.

He stroke Fox's gothic black with red tip feathers and gave him a gothic black with red streaks on it lemon blood drop.

"Weldone. No go away, I want to smoak pot." Then he took out a preposter of Paris Hilton from the wall ans put on a HIM one instead (OMG Volle Velo is soo hawt ).

"Morgana guess what!!11" said Nail and Dragon simulterraneously.

"What" I asid.

"There is a HIM concert in Hogsmeat!!111" they depressed soberly and showed me a preposter of it. Indeed, there was a HIM concert in Hogsbeef!!!11

We dressed up in all black with heartagrams and Volle Valo t-shirts and painted our nails black with red tips and red heartagrams on them and went to the concrete.

Ville Vale was sooo hawt!!111 I was drawling and wooping saliva from my blood red lipstick –clad lips and moaned with Nail and Dragon.

Sniffles was there too and gave us sum more drugs coz he was sexily in love with me. Then we started frenching seclusively when Vile was singing "Join me to darth" and me, Nail and Dragon had a threesome when he sanguinang (coz I'm goth ok) "Vampire hearth". Then he sanguinang "It's all tears (drown in this love)" and me, Nail and Dragon cried tears of blood and slut our wrusts and hugged each other suicidally. The last snog was "Love's Requiem" and then me, Nail and Dragon jumped off of the stage in the cliff under it coz we wanted to die gothically.

But then!!111 Something lifted us up. It was… the hippofrigate!

He left us in the lake and we drunk sum drugs with the fishermen and the mermades, and then had more sex in my coffin. The end.


End file.
